Moving to FORKS? Wrong move?
by xo.Sana.ox
Summary: Bella's Mother died, everyone thinks it was an animal incciddent but then again what type of animal would be strong enough to attack her mother and her step-father... Bella belives something else... Sequeal You wanna leave...Okay... SCREW YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- First Meeting

"Hey Dad, Long time no see" I told my dad Charlie Police Chief of Fork, A small town in Washington D.C. 'Oh, god rain already' thought as I went out side.

"Hey Bells you look more beautiful as usual," Charlie said making me blush, he seemed more cheerful.

"Hello Bella," said a beautiful woman next to Charlie. She had clear white skin, her eyes were gorgeous emerald and her hair was dark brown.

"H-hi, you must be Karisa," I said, "it's a pleasure to meet you my dad told me a lot."

She chuckled "I'm sure he has, but we'll get know each other much better now that your here." she smiled hopefully at me. "Andre, come here say hi to your sister"

A little boy came up to me I guess he was about 4 years old, he had a chunk of light brown hair on his head and green eyes; his skin was the same colour as Karisa's.

"Hi," he said shyly extending his hand

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella. You probably don't like be treated like a kid so I won't embarrass you." I shook his hand and smiled.

He laughed, "Mommy, can Bella come home with us?"

"Hunny, she's your sister of course she'll come home with us" she chuckled

"Alright, enough of that champ," Charlie said as he picked up and tickled Andre, making him giggle. He gave him to Karisa and took my bags "Come on bells, I know you'll love the new house we bought, you'll have your own floor. The problem is it's on the outskirts of town so it'll take a while to get to school."

The ride to the house was long but Karisa made it comforting. Andre how ever didn't he kept on asking her to play with his tuck- oops I mean truck he cant say truck right so he says tuck. Finally we arrived to Charlie's house. WOW. What an improvement. Hi old house was a dusty old house with two floors it only had one bathroom.

This one was wider then his other house it was wood and it had a balcony! It was surrounded by a forest but it was still beautiful. there was a road leading to the highway. And in the garage were two cars one a Mazda and the other a ford, both looked new. (PICS IN PROFILE)

"Bella," Karisa said grabbed my attention "The ford is a welcome gift from me and your father."

"It's a new Ford KA1 shouldn't be any problems with it." Charlie said

"Dad, you really didn't-"

"Bella We want you to feel welcome here," Karisa said

"Also everyone in this house has there own car even Andre here" he chuckled

"Andre has his own CAR!" I cried

"Yeah, he does, come on let me give u a tour." Karisa said

We went inside the living room was decorated like a wood cabin. Everything was made of wood except for the sofas and the TV of course. The dining room was right beside the kitchen which was to the left of the living room. The right of the living room were Charlie Karisa AND Andres' Bedrooms. There were stairs in the living room leading upstairs.

"This is your floor." Karisa said

"My FLOOR" I ASKED

"Yes, that's your study room, and you bedroom. It has a bathroom. The study room has a new computer and a desk it also has bookshelves of books. It used to be my study room when I was a child. This is my parents house but since they passed away I've been lonely. Until I married your father of course you might as well unpack TOMMOROW IS YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!."

"Thank you Karisa," I said

"Bella, you can call me mom,"

"I-I don't think im ready for that"

"Whenever your ready" she smiled and left.

I unpacked my bags think about my mother.

My real Mother...

the one that died…

* * *

**Guys if you dont like it keep it to yourself cause i have been getting some very...lets say unkind reviews**

**i'm trying to hold back on swearing**

**thank you**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry guys, this aint the next chappie I'm kinda busy right now and i will be for about the next few months (Grad/high school searching/family vacation/my life beyond school...) but ****I'll update soon on this story!**

**PROMISE!!**

**Byee!! Love Y'all!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sana **


	3. First day, Skateboarders and Dances

**A/N: Hey guys, How y'all doing...good, good... Anyway this is the next chappie (obiviously). In this chappie you get to know the plot and yes i changed the title of the story and the catergory... WHAT I LIKE THIS IDEA BETTER!!! Hmppfff.**

**Enjoy!!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I wasn't able to get any sleep even after I had cried my eyes out and drifted to sleep. I was sleeping but I wasn't full unconscious I felt like something was haunting me. Well more like I felt my mother was haunting me. AGGHH! My mother is dead I kept reminding myself.

Anyway, I couldn't sleep so I got up and started sketching. I sketched for about an hour and took a shower when I cam back I realised that I had sketch my mother.

_Oh god… I need to get over the fact that my mother is dead…and I am completely ok with it…well not really I wanted to be in Phoenix with my best friends and enjoy the sun but I'm struck here in forks! The rainiest town in the world!!! Awesome job Isabella…Why did we even go hiking in the first place! Oh, right I wanted to see the awesome sites in Switzerland!!! AGGHH!!! Well it was partly her fault why did she go so deep in those woods! It was oblivious that an animal would attack her! But she was probably hopeless against an animal by her self but Phil went with her… that animal must have been pretty strong or maybe Phil was too weak… it doesn't make sense! AGGHH! TIME TO GO TO FREAKING SCHOOL!!_

I quickly diverted my mind by picking out my outfit… _Hmmm…what to wear…_ I decide on going 'innocent' today, I smirked at the thought. I wore light blue skinny jeans, with a white and red stripped sweater and converse all-star in black. Just to top off the 'innocence' I wore a heart necklace. I looked in the mirror, I looked pretty good…

I headed downstairs and saw Karisa feeding Andre and Charlie eating breakfast they looked like a prefect family.

"Bells!" Charlie said as he walked up to me "I'm sorry I'm not gonna be there for you first day at high school, but duty calls."

"It's ok Dad, I'm not 5 anymore" I said chuckling, "Hey Karisa you want me to drop Andre to school, his school is a 5 minute drive from mine. I did a little research last night" I said smirking

"Oh, Bella that would be great, I have to be at the office early today!" she said beaming at me.

"No prob!" I said I quickly grabbed a granola bar but Karisa stopped me.

"Bella, you should at least have a glass of milk before school." She said giving me a glass of chocolate milk. "Have the granola bar after you drink this."

"Ok, Thanks" I said and quickly gulped down the glass of milk, "Come on Andre! We've gotta get you to school!"

"Okie dokie!" Andre said jumping up and giving Karisa and Charlie a hug and kiss.

"Bye Karisa, Bye dad" I gave Charlie a kiss and Karisa a hug.

"Bye Kids drive safely!" Karisa said

I got to the garage and unlocked my Audi r8 **(I changed the car I didn't like the ford anymore, he he, I decided on going a bit more expensive...),** I told Andre to sit in the passenger seat while I got in the drivers seat. The engine purred to life, I pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Andre's school. Andre was constantly asking me questions. Like how old I was and how I was his sister and where was I before I lived in forks. For a 4 year old the guy can sure ask a lot of questions. Finally we arrived at Andre's school.

"Okay, Andre you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yup, Bye Bella," He said popping the 'p' as he kissed my cheek and ran to his friends, I waited until the bell rang and he slipped into school. Why was I feeling so protective of this little guy? I got into my Audi and suddenly felt like music so I put on Jordan Sparks 'No Air', I put it up pretty high and pulled into my high school. Every eye was on me and my car a few people commented about my 'wheels' as they put it. I went to the office.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm a new student here…" I said.

"Oh, hello Isabella, welcome back to forks, we've been waiting for you," she said smiling at me, "I'm Mrs. Coyle" (I forgot the secretary's name) She gave me my schedule and showed me the quickest routes to my classes. I thanked her and went to my first class Government. I went in and went to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I said with a smile.

"Hello, Miss. Swan, please take a seat beside Ms. Stanley, there." He said pointing to a dark-haired girl with an exicted grin on her face. Oh, boy probably a popular manic…

"Hey, I'm Bella" I said to her as I settled in.

"Hi! I'm Jessica!" she said _Yup I was right popular hyper cheerleader freak…_

I quickly put all my focus on the class, the LAST thing I need was to be on the cheerleading squad…

*~~*~~*~~*(^^,)*~~*~~*~~*

Lunch came by quicker then I expected, Jessica had trig with me and Spanish, I met a baby faced boy named Mike and a boy named Eric who didn't look like he was on the football team nor did he seem popular with the ladies. And here I am standing in line to get my lunch with Mike and Jessica babbling on and on about the cool stuff in this school.

"Hi!" I heard a soft yet high but musical voice exclaim, I looked up to see a short pale girl with golden eyes, she was strangely beautiful and god like, "I'm Alice!"

"Hi, I'm Bella" I replied surprising my voice sounded confident.

"I know! Your new here right." I replied with a nod, "Its so great to meet you well, I gotta go see ya!" she said as she scurried off. Her walk was more like a graceful dance. Weird…

"What was that about?" Jessica asked,

"I dunno, she said hi," I smiled as she looked over to smile at me from her table. There was another blond girl there. She was beautiful, pale skin and her eyes were golden they looked like they were related but the again the didn't.

"Yeah, weird Alice Cullen has always been a mystery, but that was just… creepy," _Cullen… why does that ring a bell._

"Nothing wrong with saying hi," I replied with a shrug,

"Yeah, except the fact that the Cullen's don't talk to anyone, they keep to them selves…Well I see that's changed now." She said as we walked to a table at the far left of the cafeteria.

"Uhhhmm…" I said, or maybe all of you are just too freaky, I thought and secretly smiled. I was talking to Jessica and this girl named Lauren about my old school and friends when I heard Mike say something that caught my full attention. "What did you say mike."

"Umm… when?" He asked bemused.

"Right, now to Tyler and Zack."

"Oh we were going to the skate park after we finished lunch."

"No way, YOU SKATEBOARD!" I asked not hiding the shock in my voice. "THERE'S A SKATE PARK HERE!"

"Yes and Yes, why?" he asked his expression was curious and a little confusion.

"Cause, I skate, DAMN! I should've brought my board…" I said then stopped cause they were all looking at me like I was insane. "WHAT!?" I asked

"Nothing, we've never known a girl that could skate or even like skating," Zack mumbled

"Well, I love skating" I said and pick up my tray, "well come boys show me what you've got." I said raising an eyebrow. They smirked and before I knew it we were at the skate park it was right behind the school. There were two boys already there, one was muscular and looked as if he was a wrestler, and the other as a blond tall guy with a little muscle. I noticed both of them had pale skin and golden eyes like Alice and that Blond girl… Come to think of it the blond guy looks like the blond they could be twins. Then I noticed there was another boy he was on the ramp skateboarding, he had bronze messing hair that was toying with the wind, his skin was pale, so I guess his eyes were golden too…

"So Bella you ready for this?" Zack asked raising his eyebrow. I snorted.

"Oh, bring it on Pretty Boy, bring it on," I replied, well he was a pretty boy he had reddish-mahogany hair and green/hazel eyes. "Doesn't anyone have an extra board, I forgot mine at home…" before I even finished a board was offered to me. "Thanks" I said smirking, "Let's see you first do I can decide if I should go easy on you."

"Okay, but no whining when you lose…" Zack said.

"Oh, you seem quite confident… Prefect!" I said

Zack got on his board and did some free style tricks. I was just watching amused he was doing them quite…wrong. The way he was doing it was gonna get him a sprained ankle. Then he hopped off breathing heacily.

"Are you done, Pretty Boy?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah, lets see what you got Swan," He said smirking

"With pleasure," I hopped on my board and did the exactly same tricks he did, I added in a heel flip. I got that one. I tried doing a kick flip, I knew how do it but I lost my balance and my back crashed into a rock hard body behind me. I turned to look at who it was and was caught staring at a pair mesmerizing golden eyes.

"Sorry," I said and stepped away from him, and was soon in a huge group hug with Mike, Tyler and Zack. "GET OFF ME; I WILL PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU THREE!!" I said slighting coughing, I noticed the huge muscular guy laughing, I mouthed 'HELP ME' to him and he reply with a 'No' chuckling, I narrowed my eyes at him and mouthed 'I HATE YOU'. He just laughed harder. "MIKE, TYLER, ZACK IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME I WILL RIP YOU GUTS OUT AND FEED THEM TO DOGS!!!" this made the muscular guy laugh harder and the blond one started laughing as well. Mike, Tyler and Zack immediately let go of me and raised their hands in surrender. I smirked.

"Sorry Bella, Thank was freaking awesome!!!!!!" Mike screamed.

"Thanks… I think…" I pretty sure I looked confused because they burst out laughing. "Grr… I'm quite amusing aren't i?" I asked the big bear like boy/man.

"Yes, you are." He said between laughs. "I'm Emmett By the way… this is Jasper." He pointed to the blond one. "And that's Edward." He pointed to the bronze haired one.

"Hey, thanks for umm… catching me Edward, I lost my balance."

"No problem" he said with a dazzling crooked smiled.

"Emmett, Do you skateboard too?" I asked laughing at the image of him trying to skate.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Good cause you'd break the board if you got on." I said bursting out laughing, Jasper and Edward joined me, but I saw Mike, Tyler and Zack hiding their smiles. "come on guys I know you aren't that dumb.

"No they-a-aren't," Jasper said between laughs "but they w-want to stay alive."

"Awe! Emmett you're the bully of the school" I said shaking my head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I here I thought you were a harmless cuddly bear," I mocked sighed, "oh well. Come on who's ever board this is do you mind me trying out the ramp?"

"Nope, go ahead." Zack said.

I climbed to the top of the ramp and started slow, I just tried a couple staple guns and axle stalls. Then the bell rang I heard Mike, Tyler and Zack whispering.

"Whoa, dude she's hot and she skates I'm so asking her to the dance!" Zack said I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not if I ask her first." Tyler asked

"Or if I ask her first." Mike said.

I got down and saw even the Cullens were looking at me, I sighed. Might as well tell them now…

"Guys, I am NOT going to the dance with any of you… I don't dance." I said smirking, "Dancing is my ENEMY, it hates me. I may be good at this stuff, but I suck at dancing. Sorry guys and besides the dance is this Friday right?," they nodded, "Whoops I have to go shopping that day! A girl needs to shop! Sorry guys done take it personally," I said as I handed Zack the board and walk off leaving them behind.

* * *

**SO Whatcha Guys think?**

**Press this button to make me happy!!!**


	4. After School Plans

**A/N: Hey guys I was totally bored today i wrote wnother chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I walk into biology my next class. I walk right in and talk to Mr. Banner our Biology teacher.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I said with a smile.

"Oh, yes Isabella, Class this is Isabella Swan I'm pretty sure you know she's new and will be in this class. Miss. Swan would you please take the empty seat beside Mr. Cullen." My head snapped to see which Cullen was it. It turns out it was Edward, I smirked.

"Hey Eddie!" I said, when Mr. Banner had told us to get started on the lab.

"Could you please not call me Eddie," He said gritting him teeth. I laughed.

"Okay Fine, Edvard! How are you doing this fine day?" I said but I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"You know, simply calling me Edward would do…" He said in annoyance but there was something else in his tone, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Was it joy or humour?

"I know, but everyone calls you Edward, I wanted to call you something different…hmm…how about…Dazzler?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Dazzler? Why?" he asked confusion

"Cause I haven't known you from about an hour and I noticed you have a way of… persuasion…" I said blushing slightly.

"Oh, you mean to oppose the fact that I always get what I want?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p' "I'm not affected by you 'dazzling'" I said smirking

"Oh, well we shall see then wont we?" Edward said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes , we shall."

RIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!

The bell rang, I hoped up.

"Bye Edward," I said and rushed out of the class.

"Bye Bella" he said slowly getting up. I went to my next class gym.

*~~*~~*~~*(^^,)*~~*~~*~~*

Gym was fun! For once I wasn't injured! But I did get mike injured with a basket-ball. It wasn't my fault the ball slipped… Anyway finally my first day of torture was over I quickly changed into my normal clothes and headed towards my car. As soon as I got in I turned the engine on. Hearing it purr made me somehow relax. I turned on my stereo and it was playing Jordan Sparks No Air, Hmmm… I felt like something faster so I took out my Jordan sparks CD and put in the new Jesse McCartney Departure CD, and put on track 7 My Baby. I put the car in reverse I was about to reverse when I saw the two of the Cullens behind me and I pushed down on the brake a bit too hard. Alice and Jasper walked over. I lowered my window.

"Hey guys thanks for giving me a heart attack." I said sarcastically.

"No problem Bella!" Alice said, I laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over today after school and do a little shopping."

"I'd love to. But don't Bella Barbie me please, I like my own opinion on clothes."

"Okay, but I get to have some opinion on your clothes…" she pushed

"Deal…Oh shoot I gotta pick up my little brother." I said remembering Andre. "Sorry Alice."

"Oh, its okay how about I meet you at your house at umm 5ish?"

"Sounds good, enough time for persuasion." I said smiling "Bye Alice, Later Jazz!"

With that I revved the engine and was out of the school parking lot. I reached Andre's school in exactly 5 minutes. As I entered the bell rang and I saw Andre and his friends come out.

"BELLA!" He screamed pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Drey, how was your day?"

"Great Bella, how was yours?"

"Amusing" I said remembering what happened at lunch. I strapped him in the passenger seat. "Oh Drey, I have to go shopping with some friends, what time does your mom come home?"

"Around 6," he replied, Oh shit. I had to meet Alice at 5!

"What do you usually do after school?" I asked him as I pulled on to the high way.

"I go over to Jake's house." He replied

"Jake?"I asked

"Yeah, Dad's friend Billy's Son" He said "he watches me, until mom comes home."

"Hold on, Drey, I gonna call your mom and ask if you can stay with him… if you want."

"YEAH! JAKE IS AWESOME|!" He replied making me laugh…_I would have to meet this Jake._

"Hey Karisa," I said on the phone

"Hey Bella, what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if I could go shopping with a friend, I could drop Drey at Jake's. he says he doesn't mind…actually he's quite happy about it." I said chuckling

"Yes, Jake does have an affect on him… Oh honey, go on ahead and have fun! But not too much fun, I'll pick Andre from Jake's later; you don't have to worry ok?"

"Ok, Bye Karisa"

"Call if you need anything and there is money in the kitchen cabinet the one right next to the fridge, Ok, Bye and tell Andre I love him and you too ofcourse" with that she hung up.

"Mommy says she love you Drey. Come on let's go to Jake's place." I said thank goodness I still remembered Billy's place due to my fathers fishing trips when I was younger.

We reached La Push in 20 minutes. I parked the car then got around to help Andre with the strap he got off and ran toward the house. I chuckled and closed the door. I ran behind him.

"JAKE!!!!" He screamed. A boy came out he had short hair **(I don't like Jake's long hair look shivers)** he had dark creamy skin and dark eyes. He was muscular especially because he wasn't wearing a top.

"Hey Andre, I thought you weren't gonna come today." He asked, he hadn't noticed me.

"Oh, I wasn't but Bella has to go shopping with her friends and mom wont be home until 6 so she asked if I wanted to come here and I obliviously said yes." I chuckled to that. Jake noticed me finally.

"Hi, you must be the famous Jacob Black," I said chuckling.

"Yep, that what they call me, well no that's a lie they call me Jake." He said bemused.

"Uuhhaa, I hope you don't mind watching him, Karisa will come to pick him up at 6:30 at the latest."

"No, it's okay, I enjoy watching him, Hey buddy, Embry and Quil are here too. We were working on the car, you wanna help."

"yes!" Andre said jumping from Jake's arms and into the garage.

"I don't have to remind you to be careful right?" I asked

"Not really, I know how to take care of a 4 year old kid." He said smirking.

"Okay, then bye." I said and got into the car. I noticed that jake was still looking at me I chose to ignore and drove home.

* * *

**Whatcha Guys think?**

**Reviews make me extremely happy!!!**


	5. Oh HELL No!

**A/N: Hey guys i was inspired today so i wrote another chapter for you i wont be uploading till friday i think... i donno here enjoy! I KNOW THERE ARE MISTAKES, BUT I WAS IN A RUSH!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I went home and took a shower I got dressed wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a yellow top that said 'pop it like is Hot' and read all-star converse. I was deciding what to do with my hair when the door bell rang. I went to answer it, there was Alice and the blond girl from the cafeteria. Alice looked extremely hyper for some reason and behind her I saw were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Hey Alice, sorry I was deciding on what to do with my hair."

"SAY NO MORE!" She said and next thing I knew I was being dragged up the stairs but her and the blond girl. I turned to the blond girl.

"I still don't know your name yet, but anyway high I'm Bella." I said smiling.

"I'm Rosalie, call me Rose for short." She said answering with a dazzling smile. The reached my room and dragged me inside. I was absolutely shocked when I saw Alice get out a portable straitening iron. I gasped in shock. But they chose to ignore that and they ended up straightening my hair. I hate to admit it but I looked good, I had side bangs which made it look even better.

"There lets go!" Alice said and we went out the door.

I saw two cars in my drive way a silver Volvo and a yellow porche.

"I'm guessing we are not taking my car" I said and Alice nodded, "AW! I wanted to drive it some more! AGGHH!"

"Fine you can drive alone in it." Alice said with a smug smile.

"It's no fun driving alone! Alice can I drive you porche please" I said stretching the please.

"No way Bella, I love my Porche!" I put on a puppy dog pout.

"Pla-wease" I begged, she sighed.

"AGGHH! FINE! But I'M driving on the way back!"

"YAY! I LOVE YOU ALICE!" I said and got in the drivers seat while Alice got in the passenger seat and Rose got in the back. "Let's get this Show on the Road, boys follow us!" I put my sun glasses on (which was pretty stupid considering it wasn't sunny) and quickly drove on to the highway to Seattle.

We reached the mall in 15 minutes. I got out with my purse and got out. Alice was doing a little praying to god that I hadn't broken her car, I just laughed. The first place we went was Victoria Secret.

"Oh HELL no," I exclaimed as I tried to get out of their grasps but they grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled. I stretched my hand out towards the boys mouths 'HELP THEY WILL KILL ME!' but it made them laugh and they just sat down on the bench across from the store. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Come ON Bella, you need to get lingerie, you're a teen! Every teenage girl needs Victoria Secret!" Alice said

"I DON'T! I'M PREFECTLY GOOD WITH TRACK PANTS AND SPORTBRAS!!!" hearing this they both gasped. Uh-Oh… In the ending I hand in my hand three enormous bags full of lingerie while Rose and Alice had one… Grrr… While shopping they were throwing random stuff at me to try on. When we got out I saw that the boys had girls surrounding them. Rose and Alice narrowed their eyes and went to them they each grabbed their boyfriends and kissed them right there, then dragged them away from the girls. My mouth was pretty much open.

Seeing this all the girls ran to Edward, they thought he was single. I went to Edward and he was practically pleading for mercy.

"Hey Edward, I sad and wrapped my arms around him for a hug, I looked up and kiss his cheek, he was pretty much frozen his eyes held shock. I grabbed his arm and lead his away from the girls and to where the others were standing.

"Here Jazzy," Alice said handing her bag to him, Rose did the same. I smirked and looked at Edward. I mutely handed my bags to him and batted my eyelashes at him, He sighed and took the bagged. I hugged him.

"Thanks, Edward! You know I love you, mmm… what cologne are you wearing smells good… is it Prada, Oh oops coming Alice!" I said running after them. I looked to see Edward hadn't moved an inch. "EDWARD COME ON!!!" finally he looked up and came behind me.

*~~*~~*~~*(^^,)*~~*~~*~~*

We went to a lot of other stores and Alice completely respected my style, but she did get me a couple of skirts and stuff… we went back to the car and released I was hungry, took out my chocolate bar 'bueno kinder' it was chocolate with hazelnut fulling. I took a bite.

"MMMMM…." I moaned, I opened my eyes to see the Cullens and the Hales staring at me, with disgust. "What!" I asked my mouth full of chocolate. "A GIRL NEEDS TO HAVE HER CHOCOLATE! We get cranky if we don't have some…" I said taking another bite, "Come on, Alice, Rose are telling me you've never had Chocó cravings!"

"Not really we don't like sweet…" Alice said.

"Oh WELL I do like my Chocó, thank you very much!" I was getting into the drivers seat when Alice looked at me.

"Na-Uh! I'm driving!"

"Aw, Alice come on!" putting on my puppy dog pout

"No Bella that's not gonna work."

"Fine!" I turned to Edward, "Edward can I drive Pla-wease!" I said pout my lip and batting my lashes. He melted like butter and let me drive home! Jasper was riding with Alice so it was me Emmett, Rose, and Edward... Lets just say it was a quiet ride home… unless you call making out on the backseat QUIET! AGGHH!

"Okay my stop!" I said pulling into the driveway, "can you two stop making out." They didn't budge. I sighed "Edward, can you help me with the bags, please"

"Sure," he said we went into the trunk and got all the bags there were a least ten. Edward took all of them and followed me through the door he dropped all the bags in my bedroom and we went back downstairs, I lead him outside to see his Volvo gone. Uh-ho.

"OH, MY CAR!" I looked at him trying to hold back my laughter, his face it was so funny, he was almost on the verge of crying. I couldn't hold it any more I brudt out laughing. "You think this is funny!" he said I nodded my head.

"Don't…worry…Edward they probably couldn't wait till they got home." I said between laughs. "Don't worry, I'll drop you home," I got the keys to my car and headed to the garage.

I didn't know where he lived but it turned out to be close about 5 minutes away. His house was gorgeous. It had a wall of glass and the rest was stone. He saw me gazing at it.

"Would you like too come in"? He asked

"Maybe some other time, its getting late, I thought I might as well make dinner for the family." I said smirking. "Bye Edward."

"Hey, what happened to my nickname?" he asked his eyes full of mischief.

"I thought you didn't like it!" he just laughed his bell like laugh, and got out of the car.

"Bye Bella!" he called out.

"Bye Dazzler!" I yelled after him. Making him chuckle. The entire ride home all I could think of was Edward Cullen. The Dazzler…

* * *

**Whatcha Guys Think? Like it...? Hate it ...? TELL ME IM DIEING TO KNOW!!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!**


	6. I'll Show Her!, Dances and Dates!

****

A/N: Hey people! I know i said i wouldn't upload till friday but i just cant stop writing and also, on friday i might go see the movie 17 AGAIN!!!! with my friend or friends, i donno. BUT ZAC EFRON!!! AHHH!!! WITHOUT A SHIRT!!! AHHHH!!! I wont be able to stop think about that and write so I'm uploading now! Ha-Ha! YES I AM A GIRL AND WE HAVE NEEDS! i MEAN KNEES! LOL Sorry I was watching freaking Hannah Montana with my sister She is Ha-Larious! People remember to watch; 17 AGAIN _AND _THE HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE, i've heard the second one is good i dunno. I'm not really a fan but my friend is and she asked me to spread the news! lol! BUT DEFINATELY WATCH ZAC'S MOVIE!!! YYEEEPP!

**ENOUGH OF MY C-R-A-P! (P.S THIS CHAPPIE HAS SWEARING A BIT... LIKE A B****, Who**, and F***)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I parked my car in the garage; Karisa's car was there. _Damn, there goes my plan of cooking Oh well, guess I cook tomorrow, or maybe on the weekend I could surprise them…hmmm…invite the Cullens…oh throw a PARTY! Nah, too early for a party, besides there's a dance. Weekend family dinner, for sure. I'll invite the Cullens some other time. I got out an went into the kitchen._

"Hey Bella, How was shopping?" Karisa asked over the frying pan. Her hair was up and she looked like my mother, except the eyes.

"Hi m-Karisa" I almost called her mom. "Shopping was great, I'm sorry. I took so long I was going to prepare dinner. But when I came back you was here."

"Oh that's okay Bella, I enjoy cooking!" She said smiling up at me. "If you have homework might as well get started on that, Charlie will be here in an hour, he likes the family to have dinner together, unless there's a game of course."

"I don't have Homework; do you need help with dinner?"

"Yes, I would love some help, can you stir that?" I nodded and we had some female bonding time. We had supper together like a family. Andre sat next to me, I have a feeling he's attaching to me. Ha, my first sibling and he already loves me. After supper I went to bed I realized I was tired. I went to bed as soon as I laid down.

*~~*~~*~~*(^^,)*~~*~~*~~*

I woke up early then I had expected, I had a nightmare that Alice was takng me shopping, buying me super model clothes. Hmmm… Alice thinks I don't have style, HA! I'll show her!

I went and took a shower. I decided to wear white jeans with a blue tunic top, I wore Dolce & Gabbana t-strap heels, my military moleskin jacket, with my diamond earring and of course lip-gloss. I decided to top it off with a Channel bag. _HA! I look pretty good, lets see what Alice thinks of this!_

I went downstairs to see that Karisa, Andre, and Charlie where gone there was a note on the kitchen table.

_Bella,_

_I dropped Andre to school today; your father has already gone to work. I had to go to work a bit late today. Remember to drink a glass of milk and have a granola bar! It will give you energy Hunny!_

_Oh and do you mind picking up a couple book from the library that are on hold for me please? _

_Thank you, my library card in the envelope. below the note, the library is in Port Angeles. Don't worry I'll pick up Andre, and pick out a few books for yourself there and there is money in the envelope._

_Drive safe_

_Love, Karisa_

Oh well guess, I gotta go to Port Angeles… I drank my milk and had a granola bar. I wrote on the note that I did and that I would call when I got there.

I grabbed my purse and headed toward the garage, I unlocked my Audi and got in it. I turned on the stereo, plugged in my iPod and played my favourite play list. The first song was Disturbia by Rihanna, I put the volume put to 75. I listened to it about 10 before arriving to school.

As soon I turn into the parking lot every head turn to look at me and my car. I parked it furthest away for the school and got out it was at the my favourite part I didn't feel like turning it off so I got out and danced my way to the other side of the car, taking my bag out I danced my way to the drivers side again. Danced a little more and then took my iPod and plugged it in my ears. I danced my way to the school, high –fiving every person on the way, even dancing with some of the people. The song finished and I stopped dancing and bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry! Love that song! Disturbia! Bum-Bum-Bida!" I looked up to see amused golden eyes and tousled bronze hair. "Oh Edward, it's just you!" I said blushing, "I'm a wee bit high." I said chuckling.

"I can see that consider you just dance thru half the parking lot." He chuckled.

"That is what happens when a girl has a nightmare about you Alice going shopping with her." I said making him laugh harder. I looked behind him to see Alice and Rose standing with their boyfriends. "Excuse me, Edward." I said to him I walked up to Alice and Rose. "Hey Alice, Hi Rose" they looked up and screamed a high pitched scream, making Jasper and Emmett pretty much deaf.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THOSE SHOES!!!" Alice screeched.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOD I LOVE THAT BAG!!!" Rose screeched.

"Thanks, Who hasn't got style now?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Oh Bella we never said you didn't have style we just didn't think you had this style. I thought you were more of the skater girl type." Alice said.

"But I gotta admit you clean up pretty good." Rose said smirking

"Thank you, you guys busy after school, I've gotta go to Port Angeles to pick up a few books and stuff. You guys in?"

"Sure, I've gotta go dance dress shopping anyway!" Alice said

"Yeah, me too." Rose said

"You guys going to the dance?" I asked, they nodded their heads, "well then I've gotta go dress shopping too!"

Then the damn bell rang…

*~~*~~*~~*(^^,)*~~*~~*~~*

Lunch came by really fast. Jessica kept talking about the dance and the date info. Apparently Mike was taking Jess, Tyler taking Lauren (more like the other way around, ha-ha), Mitch taking Lindsay, and Heath taking Sandra. Zack wasn't sure he was thinking about asking SOMEONE, but was unsure.

Angela was quiet, well too quiet and she was doodling something in her notebook, I couldn't see over her shoulder, AGGHH! WHY OH WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SHORT! When she went up to the board, because the teacher called her, I saw she was doodling Zack's name. My eyes just popped out of my head. _Hmmm…I wonder how long that's been going on…Hmmm…_ At lunch I decided to ask her the Cullens weren't here yet so I went to Angela's table.

"Hey Ange!" I said to her.

"Hey Bella," she said she sounded glum.

"Why so glum, chum? I asked her.

"Oh its nothing," she answered.

"Hmm… nothing is always something come on!" I grabbed her hand. "Excuse us boys, girl talk time!" I told Zack, Mike, and Tyler. I saw Angela blush when I said that and I was sure that she liked Zack. I led her to the ladies room.

"Okay, Ange, here's the info I know, you like Zack and I'm pretty sure he likes you too. What is the problem?" she just blushing making me smile I gave her a quick hug. She smiled. "No worries I'm not into gossip I wont tell."

"I trust you Bella." She said smiling, "He hasn't asked me to the dance."

"So ask him you're a strong, independent women, Take charge I have an idea." I whispered my plan to her.

"You think it'll work?" she asked unsure.

"Only one way to find out!" I told her. As we walked out we walked out to see Lauren and her crew. AHHGG! I hate her she's such a bitch. All she wants in to get into every guys pants. Like AHHGG!

"Hey Bella" she sneered, I was about to throw up.

"Hi Lauren, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I heard you hang out with the Cullens now" she said.

"Umm… we're friends I guess well yeah I guess we do hang out," I said

"I don't believe you bitch" she said coolly

"What you call me you fucking whore?" I asked, I turned to Ange "sorry you had to heard that Ange" she said smiled slightly.

"You heard me Bitch, I called you a bitch," she said not eve caring that I called her a whore.

"Well why would I care what whore like you called me or that you didn't believe me?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You should," she walked closer to me looking me in my eyes I didn't even flinch, "considering, that I can make you like I this school hell."

"Its already hell since you're here." I said smirking. I saw a couple people walking I turned to see, Alice (looking annoyed), Rose (looking like a cheetah about to pounce on her prey), Jasper (looking pained), Emmett (looking like a very protective teddy bear), and Edward (looked outraged). "Hey Guys!" They looked at me and smiled; they looked back at Lauren and scowled. I went up to them with Ange.

"Guys I can handle her and her crew, let's go," I said laughing.

"Hey bitch!" I turn around to see Lauren stocking towards be with her fist in the air. She was about to punch me I knew I but I didn't even flinch. She came towards me I pretty sure I just looked bored. Cause she looked even angrier. She launched he fist at me. I simply ducked and extended my hand forward so it hit her stomach, hard. "Ah!" she gasped bending down and clutching her stomach.

"Marshal-Arts come in handy." I said smirking she swore I bit more, I looked over her to her 'crew' "You want some more" I asked pulling up my hand, they shook their heads.

"You might wanna help her take her to the nurse or hospital. Get some ice on her stomach and tell her to do some heavy breathing exercises if that doesn't help than take her to the hospital, I didn't feel or hear any bones cracking so it isn't serious." I said walking away with my friends. The Cullens just stood there shocked, I pushed Alice to walk. And one by one they started walking away. Except Edward, he just stood there, I think he was in shock. I chuckled _he thought I could do it! Ha!_ I went to Edward and put my arm around his waist he looked up at me.

"Come on, Edward" I said smiling. he just looked at me shocked more like paralyzed again. "EMMETT! I need some help here!" the looked went from shock to absolute panic; I laughed and dragged him to the cafeteria my arm still around him. "Come on Edward it wasn't that shocking!"

"Yes it was you looked so harmless and innocent." I stopped walking and turned to him I batted my eyelashes and pouted my bottom lip.

"I am innocent" I said he looked at me unsure of what to say, I laughed and swatted his arm, "I'm just joking Edward! Chill! Oh, umm I have a favour to ask…'

"Yes" he asked curious and slightly amused. I explained my plan to him.

"Okay, but what do I get out of this?" he asked raising his eyebrow, mischief clearly sparkling in his eyes. I took in the double meaning in his word, my heart was beat faster then any runners'. His face broke into a wide smile, almost as if he could hear it.

"Umm… I'll never drive you Volvo again?" I asked tried.

"Deal." He agreed. _God; he really loves that Volvo…_

I walk over to Ange table and nodded to her signalling the plan was in action. I started to make a conversation and it lead to the dance. I saw Edward walking up to our table. _Right on queue!_

"Hey Angela, I was wondering…umm" he struggled looking down he looked up at me, I urged him to go on. He looked at Ange somehow gaining his confidence and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me." He looked really sincere. I saw Zack's head snap up and glare at Edward. HA! I knew it would work!

"Umm… Thanks Edward, but I was kinda hoping someone else would ask me." Her eyes flickered to Zack who smiled at her, "But you know you could always ask Bella" She looked at me and Edward smirked. _That little sneak!_

"WHAT!" I said more like yelped.

"Yeah Bella, you should come with Edward…" she pushed.

"Umm… I would but umm…"

"Bella," Edward said, his eyes smouldering topaz _whoa wait a minute his eyes are golden how did they… _"Would you go to the dance with me." He asked, my heart sped up. He smirked and I recovered quickly. I smirked.

"Sorry Eddie-Boy, I'm going solo." I winked at Ange, who giggled.

"Ouch, Bella" he said smirking his hand immediately went to his chest. "That hurts." I got up and gave him a quick hug then a swat on his arm.

"Don't make me hurt you Edward Cullen." I said smiling. I got up and headed to the washroom. As I got out I saw Zack talking to Ange I smilied I looked to see the Cullens looking at me. Alice looking amused and stunned, Edward looking shocked, Rose, and Emmett looking confused and Jasper looking pained but when I looked at him he tried to smile. I ignored and went to the washroom. That's when I saw it…

* * *

**HAHAHA! I NOE CLIFFY!! SORRY I WAS READING A STORY THAT LEFT ME AT A CLIFFY SO I GAVE MINE ONE! LOLZ, I'm HIGH! **

**Girls she's wearing WHITE...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND WRITE FASTER!!!**


	7. BLOODY HELL!

**A/N: Hey guys! i had a leg cramp so i stayed home from school... and in that while i finshed a chappie! I dont _THINK_ I will update in the next few days cause I gotta go to that movie _{ZAC EFRON WITHOUT A SHIRT!!!}_ and i gotta update on my other stories the people are getting mad... so anyway enjoy!!**

**_ENOUGH OF MY C-R-A-P!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

A 6 letter word…

That comes at the end of a sentence…

Period…

I'm wearing White…

WHITE AND RED…

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed a very high pitched scream…for me anyway. I heard the door open. I immediately shut my mouth.

"Bella?" I heard an angel's voice.

"ALICE!!!!" I Cried happily. "You're a life saver, I have my thing…" I said blushing

"Oh! Here," she handed me a tampon and (god bless her soul) a new pair of white jeans.

"Thanks Alice!" I push the stuff on and went outside to see Rose and Alice, trying to hold back their laughter. "You can laugh." Telling them that was a wrong move. They burst out laughing. "OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH! WRONG DAY TO WEAR WHITE I KNOW!! HAHAHA! I said mock laughing.

"Sorry, Bella lets go back to the cafeteria." Rose said.

We walked back to the cafeteria. I saw the Zack was now sitting beside Angela and his arm was around her shoulders. She saw me and mouthed 'thank you'. 'Your welcome' I mouthed back, she smiled and turned back to the conversation. We go to the table and sat down. Somehow I just knew that the boy know about my period. I sighed.

"You guys have 5 seconds to laugh, starting now." I as soon as I said this I heard Emmett booming laughing, followed by Jasper slightly quiet chuckling and Edward's musical laughter. I glared at them. "5…4…3…2…1…STOP!" They immediately stopped.

"Okay, Bella so where exactly are we going?" Alice asked curiously, I saw Edward roll his eyes, I wonder why?

"UMM…I have to go to the library to pick up the books then we can go to the dress shops and pick out dresses, but I'm so sorry boys. It's a girls night!" I said smirking at the boys.

"YES!" Emmett, Edward and Jasper celebrated, even doing little happy dances, which made me laugh. Then the stupid lunch bell rang!

"Meet you guys at my car, oh god, I only have one seat!"

"Oh, how about we go to our house and grab my Convertible then go to Port Angeles?"

"Okay! but I don't know the way to your house who's gonna sit with me?"

"I will!" Alice said.

"Okay, later guys!" I said as I grabbed Edward and headed to biology.

"Whoa, I'm not going to class!" Edward said. I looked at him confused. "It's healthy to ditch once in a while."

"Okay Edward, you on your own I'm going. Later!" I said breaking into a run, heading toward biology. I sat down at the empty lab table that me and Edward shared.

"Okay class, today we will be blood-typing. Everyone will get one of these sets all you have to do is pres your finger to this lovely, prickly paper, and that's it." Mr. Banner said as he distributed the sets. And everyone quickly starting the blood drawing, I started panicking.

"Umm, Mr. Banner. Already know my blood type." I held my breath.

"Miss. Swan, this activity counts as a mark on you report-card, I'm sorry but you have to do it." I couldn't hold my breath any longer I took a breath I immediately smelled the blood. I know humans can't smell blood but I sure can, it smells like rust and salt together.

"Miss. Swan are you alright? You look a little pale…" I shook my head making me dizzier. "Oh my, Mr. Humphrey could you please take Miss. Swan to the nurse?" I felt two arms around my waist half carrying and dragging me out of the class. I had no idea who Mr. Humphrey was, I just wanted to get out of there so I didn't object. I looked up to see Zack.

"Zack, Your last name is Humphrey?" He nodded his head embarrassed. "Put me down for a little bit," he obeyed and put me down. I sat on the cold pavement and laid my cheek against it.

"Bella? BELLA!" I heard a silky velvety voice in the distance at first questioningly by then more alarming. Then the voice came close and I felt a cool hand on my forehead I shivered

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here I thought you were ditching." I opened an eye and smirked a little. He let out a breath in relief and smirked back.

"I was in the car listening to music when I saw Zack here and thought he was dragging you dead body into the forest to bury." He said light-heartedly.

"HAHA!" I said getting up off the pavement. But Edward picked me up in bridal style. "EDWARD PUT ME DOWN!!" He ignored me and talked to zack.

"Zack go back to class, I'll take Bella to the nurses office." He said Zack nodded and ran back to class. I heard Edward Chuckling as he walked towards the office.

"EDWARD, PUT ME- oh god…" I said shutting my eyes the rocking movement was not helping me hold down my lunch. AGGHH! I will not be able to forgive myself if I puke on Edward. We reached the nurses office in two seconds. Not sure how he got the door open but he did. I was too busy to holding my lunch down to focus on the conversation. I sat up I felt better. I felt an icy hand on my head it was cold at first then it felt good. I sighed. And opened my eyes to meet smouldering topaz ones. I gasped ten blushed I didn't realized Edward was so close.

"Feel better?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"I don't like blood or the smell of it…" I said wrinkling my nose. He chuckled

"Humans cant smell blood" Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I can it smells like rust and salt." I said shivering. Edward started to take his hand away I grabbed it and pressed it back down on my forehead. "Don't take your hand away, it feels good." I said slightly blushing and making him laugh.

"Come on, we've gotta get to class, gym for you Spanish for me." he said smiling.

"AGHH! GYM!" Edward smiled and told me to go stand by his car. A few moments later he came to his car.

"Okay, so you wanna go to my house, or wait here until school ends?"

"Very funny Edward. We've gotta get to class." I said walking towards the gym.

"No seriously, I talked to the nurse she excused us from our classes." He said not even a hint of a smirk was on his face so I knew he wasn't joking.

"I wanna wait here for Alice and Rose and of course THE Emster and Jazzy." I said laughing at the nicknames I gave Emmett and Jasper. We got into the car and stated talking we were talking about rubbish! He was asking me questions like my favourite colour and junk. Soon (too soon for me) the bell rang, and the Cullens and Hales came rushing towards the car I got out and without another word Alice grabbed my hand and lead me toward my car.

"Okay Bella, lets go," Alice said when she got in.

"Wait Alice," I put on my Gucci sunglasses and plugged my iPod in. I searched thru my playlist until I found the perfect song of how I felt right now…

…Fantasy by Danny Fernandez

"Oh right, where to Alice?"

* * *

**Here are the lyrics to the song!**

**Fantasy**

_It's you and me  
Let me play the lead role in your wildest dream  
So baby tell me what's your fantasy  
Matter fact, just kick back  
I'll show you things you'll never believe_

_I'm talking about candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
There's nothing I wouldn't give her,  
If she was my girl  
She'd never see the winter  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you'll never believe_

_Let me be your fantasy  
I know you dream of me everytime you fall asleep  
I can be your fantasy yeah  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream  
Danny Fernandes Lyrics on .com_

_It's you and me  
Riding around the city  
On a shopping spree  
I can only imagine what you do to me  
Baby kick back  
Let me show you things you'll never believe_

_I'm talking about' candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
There's nothing I wouldn't give her,  
If she was my girl  
She'd never see the winter  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you'll never believe_

_Let me be your fantasy yeaaeh  
I know you dream of me everytime you fall asleep  
I can be your fantasy yeaeh  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream_

_Just, just dream (of me)  
Just, just dream (of me)  
(repeat)_

_I'm talking bout' candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
There's nothing I wouldn't give her,  
If she was my girl  
She'd never see the winter  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you'll never believe_

_Let me be your fantasy yeaaeh  
I know you dream of me (I know you dream of me)  
Everytime you fall asleep (Everytime you fall asleep)  
I can be your fantasy (I can be your fantasy) yeaeh  
And when you think of me ( oh no no)  
Just close your eyes and dream  
(repeat)_

**Do you know why she's listening to THIS song? I bet you do! **

**_SIGHS, _YOU DONT GET IT? READ ON TO FIND OUT!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND WRITE FASTER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, CAUSE IF YOU DO YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! LOL!**


	8. Girls Night Out! Secret Unleashed

**A/N: Hey guys, How y'all doing...good, good... Anyway this is the next chappie (obiviously). ****Enjoy!!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I followed Alice's directions to her house; I was yet again struck by the beauty of the house. The trees surrounding made it even beautiful. it was like a get away lodge. For some reason as soon as I saw it I fell in love with it.

"Bella, go inside with the others I'll park this in the garage and come back with Rose's Mercedes." I nodded and turned to open the door but it was being held open by Edward.

"Thanks Eddie!" I said ruffling his hair. _Damn, its so soft! _I smiled at him he looked happy and annoyed at the same time.

I skipped over to the door and suddenly I was nervous I had never met their parents... I bit my lip. Edward saw this and laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and knocked on the door. Edward was behind me. A beautiful woman with a heart shaped face, long caramel-brown hair and golden eyes answered the door. From the looks of it, it could only be Edward's mother.

"Umm, Hi Mrs. Cullen! I'm Bella, Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, and Edward's friend." I said smiling widely. She laughed, a musical laugh.

"Oh I know Bella, they haven't stopped talking about you for days! But please call me Esme. Come in!" I entered to find the most gorgeous living room I had ever seen! Every was pale on pale and it was just so open...I looked around and my eyes rested on the piano. Esme saw me looking.

"Do you play?" she asked cocking her headed towards the piano.

"A little, my mom told me to take lessons but I gave up after a year." It made her laugh.

"NO!!!" I heard Edward yell behind me. I turned to see he was looking towards the stairs.

I looked to see a pale looking girl with strawberry blond hair, running down and flinging herself into Edwards's arms. The sight made me chuckle, Edward clawing her off on him while she was hugging him tightly. I pursed my lips and looked at Esme. She was also holding her laughter but she threw me an apologetic glance. Edward finally got her off of him.

"Hi!" I said she looked slight confused, "I'm Bella! Are you Edward's girlfriend?"

"No-" Edward said the same time the girl said "yes-"

I'm Tanya!" she said hugged me. I smiled at her, Edward shot her a death glare.

"Bella! Let's go!" Alice yelled from outside. I saw Rose dash from the couch and head toward the door.

"It was nice meeting you Tanya! I just have to say you are beautiful," I said smiling widely, I looked at Edward, "you sure can pick 'em, eh Eddie!" He shot me me a smile while shooting her a death glare. I laughed

"BOYS! Like I said this is a girls night out! No boys aloud-" I was continuing, when I saw the front door open and a man with pale skin and blond hair stepped in. I knew he had to be Edward's father.

"Hi boys, Esme, Tanya, and who do we have here she looks familiar..." he said smiling and his brow furrowing.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan, You probably don't remember be you were in charge of my mother autopsy." I said. Immediately he stiffened. "I see you remember, I know its hard to forget an animal attack like that." I shivered, "blood drain and bite marks on the neck, it's just disturbing. Well, it was nice meeting you, but Rose and Alice are waiting for me in the car! Bye!" I said I hugged Esme once more and said bye to Tanya.

"Bye Dr. Cullen"

"Bye Bella, but please call me Carlisle.

"Bye Eddie-Waddie! Have fun with your girlfriend!" I said laughing as he gave me a scowl but then a smile, I hugged him quickly and left. I went to the car, Rose was driving I took the back seat.

"Let's GO!" I said, "do you mind putting on music I like to listen to music as I drive."

"Sure!" Alice said cheerfully. She turned the radio on and Africa by: Karl Wolf came on. "OMG! I love this song,"

"SAME!" Rose and I said at the same time!

{**Bella**, Rose, _Alice**, together**_}

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_  
_  
_[Culture speaks]

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

**And as I'm walking through the subway  
All I feel is everybody's piercing eyes (piercing eyes)  
I'm following the footsteps all I can imagine is that I'm a guy  
You never know maybe she's afraid  
And everything around her is so damn fake  
I feel like that we've met before  
Hurry boy she's waiting  
**_  
_**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
We're take some time to do the thing we never had  
**  
_The sun is rising on east side and every former life is waking us  
The feeling of sacloga makes you wanna dream away of fall in love  
She drags you in not afraid  
Everything is heels like bait  
What wrong with you don't let her go  
Hurry boy it's waiting_

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
We're take some time to do the thing we never had

_**Doobara, doobara, doobra, doobara, doobara,  
Doobara, doobara, doobaba, boorr, boobaba,  
Dodo, dood, adooro, orooda, dooroo, dobara  
Doobara doobara doobara baabaabaa  
**  
**Hurry boy it's waiting there for you**_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
I blessed the rains down in Africa  
We're take some time to do the thing we never had_

_[Culture speaks]_

**_So sing with me  
Now sing with me  
This is Africa  
This is Africa_**

As the song ended we reached the store.

(^^,)

Rose and I had found our dresses and now it was Alice's turn and she was very picky. We had been searching for an hour now and we still hadn't found her a dress. I sighed. It was 7:30, the library would close at 8.

"Hey guys I gotta go! The library will close in an hour okay, I'll meet you the car in half an hour." They nodded and I left.

I found the books Karisa had on hold they were interior designing Catalogues , I found a couple books for myself too. I headed outside. It was suddenly getting cold. I shivered. I thought I felt someone watching me, I turned but saw no one. _Weird..._

I started walking down the road toward the car, the parking lot was at the middle of town and the library was near the forest. I looked toward the tree, they looked so freaky. I started walking down. When I felt something grab me, I tried to scream but it covered my mouth. I turn to see it was a man, with blond hair and pale skin. He immediately reminded me of the Cullens, except his eyes were blood red. His hand was cold and hard like marble.

"Hmm... Another one, James," a red head said

"She looks like the one from Switzerland. Victoria I dunno, I feel like keeping this one..." James said. _Switzerland__! My MOTHER! This B$#%&* killed my mom!_ I felt tears escaping my eyes.

"James, we must get going, we cannot stay here for three days until she changes!" a black haired guy said. All three of them had pale skin and blood red eyes.

"Chill, Laurent, I was merely thinking her as your mate but it appears you don't want her, find then!" he pressed his cold lips to my neck, I shivered, _Edward, help me! Rose, Alice! Where are you guys! _

All of a sudden I heard a growl and James' grip on me was loose. I opened my eyes to see three people in front of me, defending me, and three people opposing them. I looked to see it was Alice Rose and Edward. I gasped. They all some how heard me. Edward who was directly in front of me, looked at me and his eyes turned pleading.

"Edward..." I whispered as I slipped into darkness...

* * *

**SO Whatcha Guys think?**

**SIMPLE MATH!**

**REVIEWS+ ME READING 'EM= ME HAPPY = FASTER CHAPTERS**


	9. Vampires? Oh KEWL!

**A/N: Hey guys, How y'all doing...good, good... Anyway this is the next chappie (obiviously). I recently found out that i cant take my laptop with me on the plane so... i'll write when i get the time and a computer okay!**

**Enjoy!!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke to hear two people fighting, I tried to catch what they were saying but I couldn't. It sounded like Edward and Alice. A few more minutes and I was sure that it was Edward and Alice. I moaned and opened my eyes, to see 7 pairs of eyes staring at me with concern.

"Hi," I managed croak out. They all blew out a breath and started talking at the same time. "GUYS!" They shut up, "Thank you! My head hurts and I know I've just been in an accident and you all love me, and that you all are," I gulped and looked around and whispered, "vampires, I don't care! I have to go home, Charlie, Karisa and Andre will be waiting." I tried to get up but Edward pushed me down and lightly.

"Don't worry, Belly Bean!" Emmett said I scowled at him. He chuckled.

"Bella, I called Karisa to tell her we are having a sleep over!" Alice said hyperactively. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"but I don't have any clothes!" I said faking my concern.

"Oh! Come on Bella! I'm a physic! I know these thing!" she said as she threw me my clothes. I heard Edward growl.

"A physic?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "And Edward did you just GROWL?" unable to hid my amusement. He looked at me concerned.

"Carlisle! I think she's gone into shock and doesn't understand what happened to her." He told Carlisle.

"Oh puh-lease! I know what you guys are and I also know you WON'T hurt me." I said sticking my tongue out at him, "the ones that attacked me had red eyes you have golden. There must be some kind of thing in your diet…" I said running a hand thru my hair, in frustration. "Maybe you eat or in this case drink something that changes the colour of your eyes from them… They drink human blood for you probably drink something else… your eyes change too, when you angry or hungry they turn dark…hmmm…"

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled scaring me. "Do something!"

"Edward son I know I've never told you this before, but please shut up…" Carlisle said smugly, and after a 'oh dry' from Emmett and 'sad bro' from Jasper. He continued but he gave Edward an apologetic glance but Edward immediately shut up. "Bella, you are clearly very observant of your surroundings and Edward is shocked for the fact that a human is so smart."

"Hey you were human once too buddy, so don't be acting like that." I said to Edward whose looked down ashamed. I felt bad but then again he called me dumb, so yea. "So Carlisle, what do you guys eat or… drink?"

"The ones you saw where human blood drinkers but we only drink animal blood. Its not as good but it works we don't want to be killers and this way we stay in one place and be a family…" Carlisle went on and on and I learned so much about their kind it was fascinating. They all probably thought I was going to run away but I wouldn't and I am not going to tell anyone. This is freaking AWESOME! I have vampire that I'm tight with so don't mess with me! Carlisle told me that James, Laurent and Victoria are now killed, which made me shiver involuntarily. Carlisle was talking about the powers that they have as a gift.

"So Alice can see the future, Jasper manipulates emotions and Edward reads mind…" he was saying, I screamed…

"EDWARD CAN READ MY MIND!!!" I looked at him horrified, he looked like he was expecting this. "THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME! Okay, what am I thinking." I asked as Emmett and Jasper grinned and Alice jumped up and down excitedly and Rose smiled. Esme was no where in sight. We were in the living room. I thought about Kellan Lutz's movie that I watched last night Stick it. Edward looked shocked.

"I…I can read your mind" he said smugly.

"W-what? Why!" I asked.

"I don't know there is some kinda of shield on your mind…" he trailed off in deep thought. My stomach growled.

"Whoops" I said looking around everyone chuckled and Emmett booming laughter was the loudest. I blushed. "I haven't eaten since lunch." I admitted Looking down.

"Bella! Dinner's ready!" I heard Esme's voice from the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow but went to the kitchen. I saw that Esme had made me lasagne, a salad and coke on the side.

"Esme! Oh my GOD!"I cupped my face. "You really shouldn't have done this much work! I mean a sandwich was fine and you don't even like the smell of it…"

"Bella, you are a member of this family now, and my daughter," I was shocked, did she really think of me as her daughter. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. I hugged her very tightly.

"Thank you Esme. I will accept this dinner on one condition." I said smiling she nodded and asked me to continue. "I get to call you mom. Its only fair considering you think of me as your daughter." I said smiling widely, this time she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Bella," she whispered, I knew vampires can't have children, the least I could do for Esme was call her mom. She was a great person and I loved her already.

"Your welcome mom." I replied she squeezed me tighter as I said mom. " mom you chocking me!" I said light-heartedly. She backed up and kissed my forehead. I smiled and eat my dinner it was delicious. As I was done Alice came in taking more like dragging me up the stairs.

"Thanks for dinner mom." I said cause I knew she heard me. Esme laughed and said your welcome. "Alice where are you taking me!"

"To my room to try on dresses and stuff!" She said.

"More like playing Bella Barbie," Edward said smugly.

"Should I be scared?" I asked the family. I received a room full of yeses and an 'Oh hell yeah!' from Emmett. "Uh-oh!" I said as I was dragged into her dressing room. Rose was there too, she also had a smirk on her face. I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well….

(^^,)

They made me try on 40 outfits… 40! I know insane right? Well that's Alice for you. Rose too. OMG! They would have continued but I told them we had school plus I need sleep unlike THEM. So here I am in the bathroom changing into my PJs' that Alice got me which are hello kitty shorts and a hello kitty cami. I went down stairs to the kitchen. I went into the fridge, and got out milk, and I searched the cabinets until I found cookies.

"Bella?" I heard Esme ask behind me. I turned to see her confused expression.

"Oh, oops sorry Esme I have this habit of having milk and Cookies before bed, if I don't I have nightmares." I said, as I finished the glass of milk. I looked up to see her smiling widely.

"you have a milk mushdash." She said smiling again. I blushed and wiped it. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Night Mom," I mumbled.

"Night Bella," she said hugging me tighter. I kissed her cheek and she laughed. I went to the living room to see Emmett and Jasper play halo 3. I sighed. Then I had a wicked Idea.

"Night Em, Night Jazz." I leaned over and kissed Emmett's cheek. He looked up surprised and Jazz won. "YES!!! GO JAZZY!" I said punching the air.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Emmett said like a 4 year old. I laughed. And hugged him he was sitting down so I ended up in his lap as he hugged me tightly.

"I have a feel you are going to make my life miserable so… night big bro!" I told him as I kissed his cheek again. I looked at Jazz I knew he had the least resistance in the coven.

I got off Em, and went to Jazz. I raised my arms as in tell him I wanted to hug him. He smiled and let me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Night Jazzy! Beat Emmett! I hope you win! Don't stay up too long!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

"Night Bella," Emmett and Jazz said together smiling as the watched me in awe. I went to Carlisle's study. I knocked on his door.

"Yes," he asked softly. I poked my head thru the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen may I come in?" I asked unable to wipe the silly grin on my face.

"What's the issue?" he asked playing with it.

"Oh, one of your daughters would like to say good night." I said casually, a rush of emotion went across his face. He motioned for me to come in. I ran and hugged him.

"Night Daddy," said smiling.

"night Bella," he said kissing my forehead.

"Don't stay up reading too long dad." I said and I ran out his office. I heard him chuckle as he said "okay I won't!"

"Where's Edward's room?" I asked from the top of the stairs.

"The last door on the right," Jazzy replied.

"Okay thanks, Whoo! Go Jazzy!" I said as I ran to Edward's room. I entered the room without knocking which was a really bad move. There was Edward with only a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. My looked glorious, my eyes grew wide as I took his form in. I realized I had stopped breath and let out a breath.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking and raising an eyebrow. I recovered quickly.

"You wish…" was my brilliant response. I heard his murmur something to the lines of 'you have no idea'. "Anyway" I said strolling in, "I just wanted to say Good night." I hugged his waist and electricity flooded thru me and butter flies filled my stomach. I felt him shiver involuntarily. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered let go of him. I noticed he was looking at me this time, looking at my tight cami and shorts. I smirked

"Do you see something you like Edward." He looked at my face and his eyes we're dark topaz. "Oh yea I forgot you have a girlfriend, Tanya." I involuntarily sneered her name. I saw him smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said calmly.

"Sure…" I said rolling my eyes I headed to the door. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Jealous…" he whispered his voice directly in my ear. I realized my back was leaning against bare chest. I leaned back into his embrace feeling him settle behind me. I wanted to stay like that forever… I felt him sigh it brought me back to reality. I snapped out of it and stepped out of his embrace.

"No. I'm not, I'm happy for her… and you." I said smiling at him, and went out of the room. I entered Alice's room and found her and Jazz, making out.

"AGGHH! I could have lived my entire life without seeing that. This is so disturbing my brother is kissing my best friend! EWWW!" I said and I entered Rosalie's room to see her and Emmett doing that too… and something more. I closed the door and ran back into Edward's room.

"Uh, Edward?" I asked as I entered the room he was on the piano in his room and was dressed, _boy that was fast... what am i thinking he's a vampire!_.

"Huh?" he asked sort of dazed.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked dozily. "Alice and Jasper are making out, and Rosalie and Emmett and doing something more then just … 'making out' and yeah…"

"There," he said pointing to the bed in his room. I nodded and went into the bed it was so comfortable and it smelt of Edward. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them to see Edward was watching me. I was too tired to remark about that I sighed.

"Goodnight Eddie," I whispered and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**SO Whatcha Guys think?**

**SIMPLE MATH!**

**REVIEWS+ ME READING 'EM= ME HAPPY = FASTER CHAPTERS**


	10. Morning Run The Dance!

**A/N: Hey guys, How y'all doing...good, good... Anyway this is the next chappie (obiviously). I recently found out that i cant take my laptop with me on the plane so... i'll write when i get the time and a computer okay!**

**Enjoy!!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I shot up and stretched, without even opening my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and finally opened them to look out into the forest seeing the sun coming up. I looked around to see I was still in Edward's room. I wonder where the family is… Just as I said this the door burst open starling me. I turn to see a lively pixie bouncing up and down.

"Morning, Bella!" she said the energetic pixie.

"Morning, Pixie," I mumbled and got up. She grabbed my hand and lead me to her room. She dragged me to her washroom and handed me a tracksuit. I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't you wanna run?" she asked smiling widely. And suddenly I did. Oh right damn physic Pixie. I rolled my eyes at her and changed. I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. I suppose the family was trying to act like a normal family cause they were all sitting in the kitchen, Esme was cooking my breakfast, Jasper was reading a book, Emmett was reading sport magazine, Rose was reading a fashion magazine, and Edward was being Edward…

"Morning!" I said, as I went into the fridge and got orange juice I pour it into a glass and drank it.

"Morning" they replied. I got my I-pod and turned to my favourite playlist.

"Mom, I'm going on a run, I be back in…" I looked at the clock. "half an hour."

"Bella, you cant go alone," Esme said sincerely. "this house is in the middle of the forest, anything can be out there." I sighed.

"Well, I have my cell and you have a physic…" I said hoping to be alone on my run.

"Bella the future can change when you mind changes." Alice said smiling, "Take someone." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay who's the fastest runner here?" I said, annoyed, I was surprise to see that everyone looked at Edward. I smirked. "Al right then Eddie-boy getcha rrner shoes on."

"Why the fastest?" he asked getting up slowly. He said quietly I didn't think I was supposed to here that. I smilied.

"because, the fastest would have the most trouble running with me at human speed, which would be torture…" I said wickedly, he groaned. "Bye guys"

I headed straight out and waited till Edward came which wasn't very long. I plugged headphones in and started running. I was listening to rap song they make me run faster, the angrier the rapper the faster I run. I was always a klutz and I still am. But when I run, I feel… so alive and free **(A/N: I know this cause I run a lot).** I took a deep breath and turn to see Edward strolling behind me. I chuckled.

"What's the matter Eddie? Slow much?" I said with a smirk. He looked up and his mouth turned into one of his famous crooked grins and he disappeared, I turned to face front, and found him running backwards in front of me the smile still on his face. _Stupid vampire…_ he leaned forward and I am sure my breathing stopped.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He said and with that he threw me on his back and ran. He was running so fast I felt as if we were flying. I doubt his feet were touching the ground. I looked down to see his feet blurry, I looked straight to see the trees whipping past us. My arms were around his neck and my legs around his waist he was holding my back pressing me to his back so I wouldn't fall. I tightened my grip on his neck. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, I looked up the see we had stopped. I jumped off him immediately, causing me to fall on my but. I chuckled.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" I said looking at him, and murmured "I wish I could run as fast as that…"which made him laugh. I looked around to see we were in a meadow, it was small and round and it had beautiful flowers everywhere. I sighed and looked to see Edward was staring at me, no my lips. I raised an eyebrow. "Eddie, are you trying to seduce me?" he looked away and shook his head.

"Sorry," he murmured. He sounded sad.

"Aw, Eddie, come on don't act like that, your my friend! Not my you know," he looked back at me his eyes intense. I went and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt a soft pressure on my head. Was that his lips? I don't know why but my heart sped up at the fact that he kissed me. "We better go back home, can you carry me?" I blushed.

"As you wish," he said just before he threw me on his and sped home.

(^^,)

It was Friday, the day of the dance. I was at the Cullens' house again. Alice was doing my hair. Alice, Rose and I had decided on go in a more… revealing image. Most people would call sluty but we decided we should. The dance was called five minutes to midnight; it was themed blue, black, and silver/white.

Alice was the night princess tonight. She was wearing a black dress with a kitty necklace and black heels and black head band with flowers in it she had her a Chanel clutch bag. Rose was the snow queen; she was wearing a one shoulder mini dress with platform high heels, and a bracelet of course a white clutch. Me I was apparently blue, as Alice puts it sapphire. I was wearing a one strap dress with killer silver high heels, a moon and star necklace, diamond earring, a gem ring and a clutch bag.

Alice did my make-up blue and silver eye-shadow, with black eyeliner. Light blush, pink lip gloss. I walked down the stairs concentrating not to fall I made it to the last step than I slipped.

"Whoops!" I said as I waited for the pain to come. It didn't. I opened my eyes to meet Edward's intense Topaz EYES. I smirked, I knew what he was feeling right then. "Thanks Eddie!" I said ruffling his hair.

I was feeling a bit more confident now as we headed to the cars. I was driving my Audi, with Edward next to me, Rose her BMW with Emmett, and Alice her Porsche.

We were taking the girls choice a bit too seriously except me and Edward weren't going together. We all raced to school and I won! I high-fived Edward as I made my way to my girls. Rose, Alice and I walked arm in arm to ward the gym and as we entered all eyes went on us. We headed straight to the dance floor. Jasper and Alice were in their own little world, Rose and Emmett were doing some SERIOUS dancing while I was dancing alone. I felt a tap on my should I looked to see it was Mike.

"Hey bella, you wanna dance?" he asked I shook my head.

"Jessica, your DATE, wants to dance with you." I replied and turn back to my awkward little group. After a few minutes I felt another tap on my should I turned to see a guy whose name was Andrew he asked me to dance I said yes cause I knew he had come alone.

M favourite song Disturbia came on as me and Andrew were dancing and I just had to give my all. I was moving my hips with his and grinding and a whole lot of other stuff. I turn to see Edward glaring at Andrew and me. I sniffed and kept on dancing.

When I looked again I saw he was dancing with Lauren and Jessica, smirking. I instantly felt jealous and I was glaring at them. Before I knew what I was doing I excused myself from Andrew who went to dance with some other girl. I stocked off to where Edward was and grabbed him by his collar dragging him on to the dance floor.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" I asked sceptically, he looked at me with an innocent expression, I narrowed my eyes.

"Just trying to have fun and dancing." He replied, smiling that innocent smile. Just then my number one song came on 'Whine up' by Kat DeLuna and Elephant man. And I forgot my reply.

"Ohemgee!!" I squealed Alice and Rose were squealing too. I grabbed the person closest to me, which was Edward and started dancing. I faced him like everyone else was facing their partner.

**(A/N: Don't have to read the lyrics but there are parts of what happening after every verse/paragraph)**

_(Bella, _**_Edward,_ **no one_)_

[Elephant Man]  
It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon

I started swaying my hips from side to side in time with the music Edward imitating me he looked hot.

_[Verse 1]  
Senses telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook by my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up_

At the whine part I whined my body just like it said and Edwards eyes were about to pop out of his head. I smiled.

_(Ha Ha Ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha Ha Ha)  
You got what I'm searching for_

I pulled Edward closer to me.

_[Pre Hook]  
Cause I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near_

Edward put his hands on my hips, pull me tighter against his body.

_[Chorus:]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
_

Edward whined up with me this time and I laughed it was fun dancing with him. I pushed away from him.

A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

_[Verse 2]  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up  
_

I whined my body up again and turned around, my back facing Edward..

_(Ha Ha Ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha Ha Ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more_

I felt Edward's body press against mine. My heart started beat faster and faster. But I kept dancing swaying. His hands were on my hips and mine were on top of his. My breathing accelerated.

_[Pre Hook]  
Cause I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you **(and i want you too),** I want you** (and I want you too)** here  
Pull me closer and closer **(closer and closer)** and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you **(I wanna feel you too),** I wanna feel you near._

Edward whispered some of the lyrics in my ear. My heart sped up even more. I ept dancing and singing though.

_[Chorus:]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
_

Edward and I whined up again, his body against mine then I jumped off cause this was the opposite swaying one.

[Elephant Man]  
Right here  
Whine up your body, bring it to me right here  
She's got the finest body I fear  
Shake your booty off  
Shake it off in high gear  
And she runs her fingers through my hair  
And all the black mons got white fear  
And she shakes her booty right here  
Mow pump up the volume right here

Edward hips and mine move the opposite direction as it was supposed to be that way.

_(Woah Woah Woah)  
It's rising  
(Woah Woah Woah)  
Give me the whine now_

I turned around and Edward pressed body to mine once again. My heart and breathing accelerated.

C'mon!  
Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!

_[Chorus: 3x]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

Edward and I were still against each other, as the song came to a halt. I didn't want to move. Neither did he then a slow song came on. Unfaithful by Rihanna, I love this this song but always makes me cry. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

(Bella whisper/sings this entire song to Edward)

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

I held Edward tighter and he did the same.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

I sniffed

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked worried, "Nothing, this song makes me cry." I replied, "You want to leave?" he asked rubbing my back. "No, I love it, but it makes me cry," he laughed a little.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

I held him even tighter. Edward kissed my cheek, jaw and neck. I shivered.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

I kissed Edward's neck one quick kiss. He held me tighter, and smiled making me blush.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

I tightened my hold on Edward and buried my face into the crook of Edward's neck. He sighed. I realized where I was ad who I was with in that second. I jumped away from him.

"Oh My god, I'm so sorry Edward! Tanya is going to kill me and you! OMG! I cannot believe what I just did! I'm so-" I was cut off when I caught the look on Edward's face he was amused. "I HATE YOU!" I said and stormed away from him to Alice and Rose.

"What's up, Bella?" Alice asked smiling. I narrowed my eyes.

"Like you don't know," I said, she smiled.

"Tanya and Edward are so NOT going out Bella! How can you even think that?" Alice said.

"Tanya is a complete bitch who think about nothing and besides herself." Rose exclaimed.

"What are you talking about I saw her hugging him!" I said.

"SHE IS TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time, causing a couple people to turn and look. I apologized to them and my gaze went across the room and caught Edward's. The way he was looking at me made my heart soar. He looked pained he turned and left the gym. I panicked.

"I'll be right back!" I yell to Rose and Alice. They smiled at me and I ran out of the gym as fast as my heels would allow me I went outside I thought he went to the bench near the little pond I walked over there and saw he wasn't there. I sighed. I had lost my Edward. I smiled.

"MY Edward, huh, it sounds so good." I realized I had said that out loud. I felt a pair of cold arms around me and someone's face bury in my hair and neck. That someone had bronze hair. My heart soared again as my breath accelerated.

"Edward…" I half whispered, half moaned. I blushed realizing I had just moaned. I heard him chuckle and I looked away. He started kissing my neck and jaw, he spun me around to face him. I looked into his eyes to see they were topaz and intense before I could stop myself I kissed him. Right there, on his lips.

I kissed him harder, my hands in this bronze mess of hair I smiled into his lips. I felt him kissing me back his hands on my waist pulling me into him. I moaned as he pulled away then blushed. He laughed.

"Bella," I looked at him, "I love you, will you be my one and only girlfriend?" he asked smirking.

"I love you too, Edward. Yes I will!" I said as I leapt into his open arms, he kissed me again AND again…

* * *

**SO Whatcha Guys think?**

**SIMPLE MATH!**

**REVIEWS+ ME READING 'EM= ME HAPPY = FASTER CHAPTERS**


	11. Authors Note: STORY FINISHED!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys!**

**Moving to forks? wrong move? is now complete! i just realized that! HA! MY FIRST COMPLETE FANFIC!!! yea... no it has a sequel which will be up soon by this weekend possibly...**

**it's called You wanna Leave? Okay... SCREW YOU!**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


	12. SEQUEAL IS UP!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! **

**SEQUEAL IS UP!!!!!!!!!**

**I know some of you are just too lazy to type the name and stuff so here i have the link!**

**.net/s/5116970/1/You_wanna_leave_Okay_SCREW_YOU**

**please, please please**

**read it!**

**ENJOY!**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


	13. It's UR BDAY U HUNK!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! **

**I just haveeee to say this...**

**HAPPY 118TH BIRTHDAY EDWARD ANOTHANY MASEN CULLEN!!!**

**YOU GORGEOUS HUNK OF A MAN/BOY/GREEK GOD!!! **

**WE LOVE YOU!!!!**

**JUST WISH YOU WOULD STOP GROWING SO THAT I CAN CACH UP TO YOU AND YOU CAN DUMP BELLA AND TAKE ME!!!**

**LOL, I'M JUST JKING!!**

**LUV YA BELLA!!**

**BXE 4 LYF!!! OR SHOULD I SAY FOREVER.....**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


End file.
